


Come Home to Me

by ChocolateCapCookie



Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, One Shot, Prom, Steve Rogers Feels, Ty Stone has a brief cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie
Summary: “Okay, baby. Iwillgo to Homecoming with you.”“Yes!” said Tony, pumping a fist in the air. “And you’ll sign up for Homecoming King too, right?”At that moment, Steve couldn’t refuse Tony anything. “Only if you do too.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161581
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Come Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmie796](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [emmie796](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Okay, so I’m not American and I only have the _very slightest_ idea of what homecoming actually is, so hopefully I didn’t make any REALLY big mistakes XD I hope you like it, Emmie 🥰

Steve and Tony walked hand-in-hand down the hallway, too absorbed in each other to notice the other students’ knowing glances and lewd smirks. Tony’s hand was entwined in Steve’s, and the couple kept pausing every couple of steps to share a quick kiss, leaving many of the other students disgruntled.

“Steve, look!” said Tony excitedly, distracted away from his boyfriend’s eyes for the first time that day. “They’ve started accepting nominations for Homecoming King and Queen!”

“So what?” frowned Steve. “I don’t even think I’m _going_ to Homecoming.” Tony looked aghast.

“Steve! Homecoming is only the _highlight_ of our senior year!” He batted his lashes pleadingly in Steve’s direction. “Everyone’s gonna be there, Steve, we’d be total _losers_ if we didn’t go.”

“I think it’s all the total losers who _do_ go to Homecoming,” Steve grumbled. “Tony, you know I don’t do well in crowded places and with lots of people around.” He waved vaguely in the direction of the Homecoming sign-up sheet. “Plus, there’s no real competition for King and Queen anyway. It’s just a popularity contest meant to boost the popular kids’ egos one last time before they leave for college and realize they’re not actually that special. I’ll bet you anything Ty wins again this year.”

And, speak of the devil, Ty Stone walked past them at that exact moment, ‘accidentally’ elbowing Steve in the ribs. Ty was one of the few people in their school who was both bigger and stronger than Steve — he’d been on the school football team for five years now, and held back twice. By all rights, he should’ve graduated two years ago.

“What did I tell you?” Steve said sullenly as the couple watched Ty walk up to the table. A loud cheer arose as Ty signed his name on the sheet for Homecoming King, and he turned and winked at the audience like a washed-out movie star — half the girls in the crowd swooned, and one of them actually _fainted_ — before walking back outside, surrounded, as always, by his loyal posse.

“What chance do I have against him?” Steve finished, massaging his ribs. “I’d rather not go to Homecoming at all.”

“Well, if you know you won’t win, why would it be a problem to sign up?” asked Tony reasonably. “C’mon, Steve, it’s senior year. This is the last time we’ll ever be this young and carefree. This time next year, we could be doing-long distance at different colleges, and you’ll be _begging_ to have the chance to dance with me.” Steve had to smile at that.

“You really think we’ll be together next year?”

Tony huffed, mock-offended. “Well, I wasn’t planning on breaking up with you anytime soon, so yeah, I guess so.”

Steve pulled him into a kiss, not knowing how else to get the emotions out. He couldn’t tell Tony he loved him, not yet… Steve had had too much experience with scaring girls away for coming on too strongly too fast. “Okay, baby. I _will_ go to Homecoming with you.”

“Yes!” said Tony, pumping a fist in the air. “And you’ll sign up for Homecoming King too, right?”

At that moment, Steve couldn’t refuse Tony anything. “Only if you do too.”

“I will,” said Tony, his eyes shining as he slipped an arm through Steve’s and led him to the sign-up table. “Or, actually, maybe I’ll sign up for Homecoming _Queen._ The girls won’t know what hit them.” He giggled happily as he signed his name on the pink sheet, and Steve, staring at Tony with more love than he’d ever felt for anyone, decided that he’d follow this man to the ends of the earth.

Two weeks later, Steve decided he wanted to add a small amendment to that: he’d follow Tony to the ends of the Earth, as long as they didn’t make a pit stop at Homecoming.

He regretted agreeing to go so, so much.

First, there were the tuxes — which Tony had insisted they had custom-made, and insisted that he let Steve buy him one. Steve had given in in the end, and the royal-blue tuxedos that Tony’s personal tailor had made for them were both stylish and comfortable, but Steve had never felt more like a show clown than when he was wearing formal clothes.

Next, there was the makeup. Tony had insisted on putting a light touch of makeup on Steve — “just to make you stand out, babe!” — and while Tony was crowing and exclaiming over the amazing job he’d done, Steve couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. If this was what women felt like every day, he pitied them.

Finally, the corsages. Steve had elected not to buy one for Tony, figuring they were just for girls, but _Tony_ had ended up buying little flowers for both of them, in blue and white to match their tuxes. All in all, when Steve was dressed up and gelled up and make-up-upped, he decided he’d never felt more uncomfortable in his life. All he wanted now was for this goddamn dance to be over.

He went through the motions of his parents and Tony’s oohing and aahing over their sons, their moms’ tears at how fast their boys were growing up, and the photographs taken from multiple mobile devices, as if one wouldn’t have been enough for both families. As they climbed into Tony’s limo, Steve was already ready for the night to be over, and it hadn’t even started yet.

Steve and Tony walked inside the crowded hall, which, to be honest, wasn’t as bad as Steve had figured it would be. There were a lot of people, yes, and the strobe lights and pounding music were making him a little dizzy, but everyone seemed to be on the dance floor already, dancing with their friends and significant others, and Steve was relieved he didn’t have to stop and talk to anyone.

“Look, they’ve opened the votes for King and Queen.” Tony squealed excitedly. “You wanna go vote, Steve?”

“Yeah,” said Steve, gulping down a glass of punch. He could see some of his friends from the football team gathered around the voting booth — it would be a good way for him to kill some time and avoid dancing, and he could finally introduce Tony to all of them. Two birds, one stone.

The boys, Steve knew, were the ones who couldn’t get dates to Homecoming, and so had come together in a pack. Personally, Steve thought they were nice people, but they were too painfully shy to ever even talk to a girl, let alone ask one out. Tony seemed to understand this too, and he and Steve made a silent agreement to keep the boys company, and to tamp down on their couple-y behaviour in order to spare their feelings.

Almost before they know it, their principal, Mr. Fury, was standing on the small stage in the front of the hall. “Students, if you could all just _quiet down_ ,” he yelled, “I’m here to name the winners of the title of this year’s Homecoming King and Queen.”

“That was quick,” Steve commented, wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist as they sat down, ready to hear the winners. “I can’t wait to see what stupid shit Ty says up there.”

“Let’s hope he doesn’t rip his shirt in half like he did last year,” agreed Tony, settling into Steve’s side.

“This year’s Homecoming King, by an overwhelming majority of votes, is… STEVE ROGERS!” Fury yelled into the microphone. The crowd exploded into cheers, and Steve was frozen to his seat, shocked.

“Steve! You won! You WON!” yelled Tony gleefully, giving Steve a quick harsh kiss before pulling him off the chair and pushing him in the direction of the stage. Steve walked numbly to where Mr. Fury was standing, only saved from bumping into the crowd because everyone respectfully made a path for him to walk through. Even as he walked up to the stage, he had no idea what was happening. He had won? But _how_?

As Fury muttered his congratulations and placed the crown on Steve’s head, Steve could see, among the throngs of people, Ty Stone growling furiously, a smashed punch glass next to him. He was waving his arm menacingly at his posse, who seemed respectfully terrified, and that, more than anything, sealed the deal for Steve. He grinned down at the crowd, finally letting it sink in. He was Homecoming King! He could see Tony blowing kisses to him from the crowd, mouthing “I’m so proud of you, babe!”

“And the Homecoming Queen,” Fury continued, sounding bored, “who, in an almost unprecedented turn of events, has earned 100% of the popular vote… is TONY STARK.”

As the crowd broke into cheers once more, Steve felt like he’d been smacked in the head. He looked over at Tony, who was wearing the same expression he imagined was on his face as well. This time, it was the boys from the football team who pushed Tony forward, and Tony looked as dazed as Steve felt as he climbed up the stage and accepted the crown from Mr. Fury.

“It is time for the last dance of the evening,” Fury announced, sounding relieved that he was finally done here. “The dance will be opened by our newly-crowned Homecoming King and Queen!”

The crowd broke into their loudest cheer yet, and Steve heard random phrases from the crowd. “You two are the cutest couple ever!” “We stan gay boys!” “Kiss already!” “You guys make me believe in love!” Suddenly, he knew exactly how he and Tony had won.

Steve smiled wider than he had all evening, offering his hand to Tony. Tony accepted, blushing prettily, and Steve led him to the dance floor, standing in position as the music picked up.

Everyone’s eyes were on them for the first dance, and Steve focused on not tripping over himself or trampling on Steve’s feet. He let Tony, who had more experience with this sort of thing, lead them while he turned, and soon enough, the dance floor was filled with couples gazing into each others’ eyes.

“Can you believe we both won?” said Tony dreamily, resting his head on Steve’s broad chest. “I’m so proud of you, baby.”

“You’re the one that got one hundred percent of the votes,” smiled Steve, nuzzling his nose in Tony’s hair. “I’m so amazingly proud of _you_.”

“I feel like me winning a title with the word ‘queen’ in it should be offensive somehow,” Tony frowned. “But I don’t really care. I’m here. I’m with you. And I’m gonna remember this night forever.”

Steve was riding the high of their combined win, and maybe it was that, or maybe it was the way Tony was pressed against him, or maybe it was just Tony’s _eyes_ , so beautiful and sparkling and expressive. Whatever it was, Steve steeled his nerves and cleared his throat. “Tony… I love you.”

Tony stopped abruptly in the middle of the dance floor. “You… what?”

“I’m sorry,” said Steve, dread settling in his heart. “I know it’s probably too early and I didn’t want to scare you away, but—” Tony cut him off with a kiss, harsh and insistent against Steve. He giggled on Steve’s lips as he continued leading Steve on in their dance.

“I love you too, Steve. I love you too.”


End file.
